Russian Roulette
by babeelove
Summary: A two-shot with our favourite blue eyed detective. Why? Because I love him. Both chapters inspired by songs sung by Rihanna. Chapter One with 'Russian Roulette' and Chapter Two with 'Te Amo'. Don X OC
1. Russian Roulette

**What can I say? I'm in the mood for some C.S.I: New York! Cause this here readers, is a two shot with our favourite blue eyed Detective.  
The title of the story for this chapter is inspired by the song Russian Roulette sung by Rihanna.**

**Reanna Louise is portrayed by Kristen Bell.**

**Remember to message and add to favourite ;D  
Cheers, until the next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

There were many things in life that Reanna Louise regretted. As she stared up at the barrel aimed for the middle of her head, Reanna really thought back to her regrets.

Running away from home when she was a teenager. She inwardly scoffed at that idea, she missed her family dearly. Her parents, her sisters and even the neighbours that blasted rock music at 3 am. How much she wanted to be the little innocent girl she once was.

Getting pregnant with the one she thought she would spend the rest of her life with then having an abortion as he left her. Reanna scoffed at herself within her thoughts as she thought about those hard times. Oh how stupid she had been, believing in his every word, clingy to his very presence that made her sick to the core now. The only child she would be having now, gone before it could even breathe in this corrupted world she lived in.

Tears stung at her blue eyes. Friends have commented on how her eyes were such a striking blue just like _his_. Thinking about him made her heart ache and unwillingly a sob escaped her lips. The man that held her at gun point laughed. It as a cruel and chilling laugh that only made Reanna whimper again. He took pleasure in seeing her cry.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
_

"Calm yourself," he spoke to her in a sneering tone. A tone that made Reanna want to retaliate and spit in his face for all the pain and trouble he has caused her and her friends.

Her knees were scraped as she knelt for who knows how long. Time seemed to go by so slowly where she stayed as hostage. Her hands bound behind her back as she awaited her fate.

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take a gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

And silence engulfed the two again. Her eyes staring blankly at the barrel of the gun as she was absorbed into her thoughts. Even as she lived her life with regrets. There was one thing, one person that she would never regret loving, never regret getting to know, ever regret risking her life for.

Detective Donald Flack Junior.

Reanna would go to the depths of Hell and back just to make him smile. Just so she could hear him utter the words: _"I love you"_ into her ear, against her lips.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

Her mind and body yelled and screamed for her to run and hide, for her to be a snitch and let all those secrets slip about Detective Donald Flack...but her heart couldn't and it had won. However, scared she was, no matter how many tears she cried, she was determined to die for Don, for the man she loved with all her heart.

There was no way, she was going to tell this man anything. This man that threatened her, hurt her and Don for the past few weeks. No Reanna wasn't going to succumb to violence and threats like that. She was going to do something right for once. She wasn't going to run and hide anymore. That was the old Reanna, this is the new Reanna Louise.

She was going to fight til the end.

_Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says, close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps_

She didn't like his voice. Not one bit. "Say a prayer to yourself," he spoke to her just like a father would a child but he wasn't a father. No he didn't deserve to be a father, even if he was, he would have been a lousy, no good father. "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps." His words dripping with mock concern.

_Yeah_ she thought heatedly _like you even care what happens, like you even care about the pain you put people through. It's just fun and games to you isn't it?_

_And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

And for the first time since their encounter, Reanna stared up into those disgusting hazel eyes of her kidnapper, her tormenter. _I hope you die a horrible death. I hope you suffer before you can leave this place, suffer just like all those girls you've killed _Reanna thought to herself _because, you deserve every pain and suffering._

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

"Your boyfriend has been on my tail for so long. He was so close but I was quicker. Snatched you off the sidewalk like rubbish." He tormented her mind. Reanna glared. Her lips pressed together from her tongue retorting anything stupid at him. "He thought he could win but in the end."

The barrel pressed against her forehead and Reanna whimpered. She began to struggle from her bounds. Pleading to God or whoever was playing with her life like this to stop. "In the end, I win," he laughed at her struggles, at her whimpers just like he knew she would.

_Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

The sound of the gun shooting a blank, made Reanna sob even louder. He was toying with her, playing with her emotions so he could watch her break. _You're a sick bastard._

And then he laughed as the tears fell. "There's no harm in playing one last game with you girl," he sneered again. His nostrils flaring. "I have one bullet in here. If you're lucky, you'll live for another four shots. If not..." he moved closer to her face. She could smell his bad breath against her cheeks as he breathed in her scent with his cheek pressed against her dirty blonde hair. "**BANG**!"

Reanna jumped at the sound he made and he laughed cruelly.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

_Don_ she thought as she knew this was the end. She felt it. The way her fingers numbed along with her toes, the tingling that happened in her stomach. _I love you._ Tears filled her eyes again as she watched her tormenter walk to stand in front of her again. _I've always loved you Don, you're the best thing that's happened in my rotten life. _

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest_

She sniffed as she silently cried to herself. _Oh Don, I'm so sorry for arguing with you before..._her thoughts broke as she sobbed. _Before this happened. It was my fault. I was scared. I didn't want history to repeat itself. I didn't know how you would react. The way you act around other women sometimes, made me rethink. Have you really changed? But know I understand. _

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test_

Reanna closed her eyes as she thought to herself. The sound of two blanks being shot made her heart jump against her rib cage. _But I understand now. I understand that even if you don't love me in the way I love you or as much as I love you. I'll keep it. I'll keep the life that's growing inside me because it will always remind me of you. A part of my life that I would never regret and I will proudly tell him or her that, I will tell them that their father is an amazing man, a honourable man of the police force. _

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my cheat  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving _

The sound of the last blank being shot echoed through her mind. Her body shivered one last time. She released one last whimper, one last sob as she bravely opened those blue eyes to stared into the face of her killer. To show him that she wasn't afraid of him, wasn't afraid of death, wasn't afraid of what she was here for or because of.

_  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

In the end, between the two within the dim lit warehouse, only person was left alive. Only one person would be walking out of the place breathing.

As the sound of the gunshot echoed through the abandoned building, the sound of the bullet hitting against the flesh and bone, the sound of a body dropping to the ground, Reanna had one thought running through her mind.

_I love you Donald Flack Junior. _


	2. Te Amo

**I know this isnt my best chapter. Frankly, I find this chapter quite pathetic but I said I'll have the next and final chapter out by today - my time - by yesterday but here it is. **

**

* * *

  
**

Detective Donald Flack sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside Reanna Louise who lay in a stable but comatose condition on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hand as he held it so close to his quivering lips.

"_I'm not sure if Miss Louise is lucky or not but the bullet just missed her heart. She's currently stable but the clot near her heart could burst any moment, I'm sorry for your loss Detective Flack but the child didn't make it."_

"_How long?" his voice cracked without him even knowing this. _

"_Miss Louise was 6 months pregnant," it was his, all along._

The doctor's words rang through his head as he closed his eyes, his memories taking him just hours before the kidnap. Donald Flack had never cared for someone of the opposite gender so much, never felt like a place in his heart was missing when he didn't see her face, never had he fallen in love.

_Te Amo,Te Amo  
she says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice..  
and we danced underneath the candelabra_

"_I love you, I love you," she says to him as they held each other in the dark room of his apartment. She sounded so pained, she sounded so desperate to show him that she loved him, that he was the only one for her. "I love you so much," she whispered into his chest._

_she takes the lead  
that's when I saw it in her eyes it's over  
Then she says te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist_

"_What's wrong?" he asked her, holding her face in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong," but she sobbed. Her cries choked at the back of her throat. Don frowned slowly placing Reanna and himself onto his bed. "Baby? Tell me what's wrong,"_

_She stared up at him with those teary doe eyes just whispering those words over and over again until Don shook her. She gasped and looked away from him, as though she was ashamed. "Baby?" Reanna inhaled shakily. She stared up at him and kissed the corner of his lips. _

_I told her no,  
She cries Te amo  
i told her im not gonna run away  
but let me go_

Don choked back his cries. "I love you, I love you," he whispered to her ear. "Please wake up," his tears fell upon her pale cheeks. Don wiped them away, slowly stroking the soft skin beneath his fingertips. "I love you Reanna Louise,"

Don regretted never saying those words earlier to her, he regretted acting the way he had acted that evening.

_My soul is crying,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?_

_A while later, as Reanna had stopped crying and lay asleep on the couch as Don stood in the shower, with his head resting against the tiles, he felt calm and relaxed as the hot water rushed down his back and disappeared down the drain._

_Turning the faucets off and grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stared at his reflection in the mirror after wiping away the fog away. He sighed and traced the scars on his body with his eyes, remembering how they got there. _

_Dont it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Dont it mean I love you_

_Looking down, Don looked into the waste bin, seeing paper towels thrown in as though to hide something. His eyes widened and he gasped "Pregnant?" Don's mind ran a while a minute. _Reanna's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? _He thought quickly. _Is it mine?

_Don walked out to the lounge room after quickly dressing in track pants. He finds Reanna awake and sitting upright staring blankly at the television screen that wasn't on. "Baby?" Reanna turned around to stare at him and her eyes widened as she gasped seeing the stick he held in her hand. "What's this?"_

"_I-I-I can explain," she stuttered as she stood up quickly and stood in front of Don who was unsure at what he felt. Anger? Betrayal? Happiness? Joy? "I didn't know how to tell you Don..." _

_Don scoffed and threw the pregnancy test away, "Why didn't you just say it outright?" Reanna made a noise in the back of her throat. "It's not mine, is it?" Reanna burst into tears. Don wasn't sure if it was because the baby wasn't his or it was because he had such thoughts. _

_Te amo, Te amo,  
shes scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, i got no choice uhh  
Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water,  
I start to leave  
Shes begging me and asking why its over_

"_I need to think right now," Don said as he walked towards the door. He could hear Reanna crying behind him. Everything in his body wanted to him to turn around and hold her in his arms as she cried but he couldn't. He just needed to get away and think. So Don, walked away from the woman of his life. _

_Reanna hugged herself as the tears fell down her cheek. Her heart broke as she watched him walk out of the apartment like that. "I love you," she whispered to herself as her arms wrapped around her body tighter but she knew it was too late for her excuses. _He doesn't know_ she thought _he doesn't know about the past because I've always refused to talk about it. This is my fault. _She thought to herself sadly. _

_Then she says te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,  
She cries Te amo  
I told her im not gonna run away,_

Don knew he shouldn't have left her like that. He had left her feeling vulnerable and alone. She was alone for danger and for that bastard to take her like that.

_Don came back to the apartment, the door wide open. He reached to the back of his pants but found no gun. _Dammit, I left in a hurry in my pyjamas._ He cursed to himself as he grabbed a wooden plank nearby. Every muscle armed itself for any violent attacks. _Reanna_ he thought about. _

_but let me go  
My soul is crying,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?_

_Don's heart clenched as he stared at his apartment, the couch overturned, papers and glass scattered randomly around his floor. "Reanna!" he shouted but there was no reply. "No...God no!" he groaned to himself. _If I hadn't had left..._ he thought to himself. It was his fault leaving her like that. He should have known better that his Reanna wouldn't do anything to hurt him. _

_But he didn't believe the rational side, he, instead, just left._

_Dont it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Dont it mean I love you  
Listen we can dance,  
but you gotta watch your hands_

Don couldn't remember dialling Mac Taylor's number but he had, as just moments later, the team had appeared at his front door with their kits in hand and a serious look on their face. And then as the team worked the crime scene, he had gotten that bastard's phone call.

Don's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Flack," he barked into the phone hating the idea that he was disturbed. "Yeah, I'll be there,"

_watch me all night, im movin' to the night because I understand  
that we all need love  
and i'm not afraid  
to feel the love but i don't feel that way_

Exactly three hours later, the constant beeping of the heart monitor connected to Reanna rang alarms out into the nurse office. "I need doctors in room 342!" the nurse nearby shouted out to her peers. The professionals ran towards the room.

"Come on Reanna," muttered her doctor he readied her for the electrocardiography. "Clear," he spoke clear and loud. "Come on," Reanna's body bounced up as she was shocked to keep her heart from moving, keeping her alive. "Again," another shock ran through her body.

The sound of her heart beating from the machine, relaxed the nurses and doctor. "Heart rate lower than normal, she's stable but doctor...she might not make it overnight." The doctor nodded wiping a line of sweat across his forehead.

_Then she says te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no  
She cries te amo_

Don returned to the hospital, tired and a little scratched up but when he saw the nurses and doctor leaving Reanna's room, the tiredness washed away from his body and he was nervous. "Doctor!" he caught the doctor just as he was leaving her room. "What happened?"

The doctor closed the door quietly and gestured Don to walk a little away from her room. "Miss Louise, is currently stable. She crashed a few minutes ago but we got her heart back" Don was relieved. "However, her heart is weak and it would be a miracle for Miss Louise to last the night," the doctor patted Don's shoulder and walked away.

Don stared pass the blinds of Reanna's room, his eyes watery as the news hit him heavily. _"..it would be a miracle for Miss Louise to last the night,"_ Don wiped the tears that rolled down his cheek and sniffed before he took enough courage to step into Reanna's room.

_I told her im not gonna run away but let mego  
My soul is crying,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?_

Don smiled weakly at Reanna as she sat upright on the hospital bed looking like she was on death bed _but she wasn't, right?_ He said to himself, determined that she wasn't going to leave him like this. "Hey baby," he whispered for her to see as he rushed to her side clasping her hand in his again.

"Don..." her voice was hoarse and croaky. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes watery again. "I love you baby...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you...about our baby," she confessed starting to cry again. Don hushed her, placing a finger to her lips and feeling how cold she felt.

"It's ok baby." But she shook her head and a cough racked her body, her breathing became hard and the heart machine began beeping before it calmed again. "It's ok now, everything will be alright," Reanna smiled at Don weakly and shook her head. He kissed her palm and smiled back at her to reassure her.

"No...I know it's my time but Don...I didn't tell you...because of my past..." another cough made her body shake and Don whimpered watching how closer to death she was getting to, "I was once pregnant but he left me and...I was afraid..." tears fell from her eyes as she sniffed. "afraid you'll leave me,"

Don shook his head and kissed her hand repeatedly. "I would never, I love you Reanna," she smiled weakly, "I don't care about that anymore just get better," Reanna smiled at him and nodded although she knew she couldn't get better.

She tore off the oxygen mask that helped her breath and leaned closer to Don. Her cold lips pressed against his cheek made him shiver. _How I'll miss this_. Don thought to himself. She smiled as she moved back _and that smile_. Don kissed her cold lips and watched as her eyes closed in content.

_Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
_

"I love you Donald Flack Junior," she whispered as she lay back down on her bed. He sobbed and the tears fell.

"I love you too Reanna Louise,"

_Think it means i love you,  
Te Amo  
_

Don stood in front of her grave. _Here lies Reanna Louise, beloved sister, friend and girlfriend. _Don read off the tombstone. In his hand he held her favourite flower, red roses. Don knelt down and placed he bouquet on her grave.

"I miss you Reanna," he spoke to her like she was there listening to him, "I can feel you all the time, just there, watching over me, keeping me alive and well," there was a smile at the corner of his lips. "I'll never forget you...I love you Reanna Louise-Flack,"

_Te Amo  
Don't It means I Love You..._


End file.
